For You
by PhantomRose91
Summary: This is yet another character x reader/OC. This time it's for you Nero lovers out there. I hope you like it, please leave me some feedback. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

For You

Nero Fanfic

Warning: This Fanfic is directed for Nero fangirls. If you don't like it, don't read it. When you see the blanks, fill in your name. Enjoy ladies and PLEASE leave me some feedback. Be nice, I'm a beginner.

Disclaimer: Nero belongs to Capcom

**Part 1.**

You find yourself walking down the lonely, dark streets of Fortuna. Deep down inside, you panic. You hated coming out at night but your grandmother really needed your help that day moving in the retirement home. "I never knew it would take this long. God, it's so late." You say to yourself, hastening your pace, eager to get home where you felt safe. In the distance, you see Fortuna Church, its lights shining out of its windows. You wondered why they were having service this late at night.

Down the street, you spot a black figure. You couldn't make out who it was so you crossed the street. The person noticed you and crossed the street as well. You looked back and saw a tall man in a dark hooded jacket following you. You started to walk a little quicker, glancing back again to see the man doing the same. You panicked and began to run. The man behind you did the same. A tear fell down your cheek, knowing what the man wanted from you… Your virginity and money. The chase continued for two more blocks. You inched closer to your house, but the man grabbed your arm and pulled you back against his body.

"You can make this easy… Or you can make this very hard." The man grunted in a low- pitched whisper in your ear, drawing a knife from his pocket and holding it to your neck.

Tears ran down your face as you whimpered. You didn't scream because you knew that if you did, it would be all over. The man pulled you to a nearby alley way, ripping your shirt from your body with his knife. He laughed in a sick, twisted delight as he did this.

"Please. No." You begged.

The man ignored you and unzipped his pants.

"Let her go!" A voice demanded.

You look down the alley and spot another figure. His right arm parted the darkness as he stomped forward. The man turned and drew his knife in a defending stance,

"Oh look, a little hero. Heh, make me, freak." He cackled, tossing the knife from his right hand to his left.

The younger man threw out his right arm and pinned the attempted rapist against the alley wall with some sort of magical force identical to his arm.

"Time to take out the trash." The younger man said.

The rapist screamed in fear and pain as he was tossed into the dumpster. He was knocked out cold, dropping his knife to the ground. Your eyes widen and you grab your tattered shirt and back up against the wall. The young man approaches you slowly,

"Are you alright?" He asks. You look at his arm and shudder with fright. He hides his right arm by putting it behind his back and outstretching his left hand,

"It's okay. Don't be afraid. I'm the good guy." He said softly, calming you down.

You look up and are dazed by his warm eyes, which was the only thing that you could make out because of the darkness. You hold your shirt up to your breasts and swallowed.

"Let me walk you home, okay?" He continued and helped you up from the ground.

He took his jacket off and threw it over your shoulders. It was warm and heavy, but smelled like your favorite cologne. "My hero." You thought and began to walk with him to your house. As you stepped out onto the streets, the streetlights shined on your hero. "He's gorgeous!" You thought, looking him up and down. You admired his firm, slim form and his soft, handsome face. His bouncy mane shined as the light hit. You arrive at your home a few minutes later; the walk was silent and pretty awkward. But you felt safe knowing that your knight in shining armor was with you. You unlocked your door and turned to face him.

"Thank you so much. You saved my life." You said, smiling. He smiled back. You loved his smile and practically everything about him, even though you don't know him at all.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I found you in time." He said, rubbing his nose. This action was cute to you and made you smile again.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Nero. Yours?"

"Nero… I'm _." You say back.

He nodded and continued to hide his right arm from view the best he could. You completely forgot about it because you were lost in his eyes.

You stand behind your front door, blushing and hold his coat out, "Don't forget this." You smiled, trying to hide your blushing face.

He came toward you and grabbed the coat from your hands. He nodded in appreciation,

"Sleep well, _." He said, putting his coat around his shoulder and walking away.

The sound of his voice saying your name made you shiver with pleasure. You wanted him to say it over and over again.

"Will I see you again?" You ask. He stops and turns back, "Maybe." He smiles.

You nod and wave, glancing at his tight ass just once, then closing the door and leaning against it, sighing. You forgot about your encounter with the rapist because you just couldn't get Nero out of your mind. You slap yourself,

"You barely know him, stop acting like this." You say aloud. But you couldn't stop. He saved you AND he was hot! What more could you ask for?

You head to your room and dress in your pajamas. You throw yourself on your bed, wishing Nero was beside you. You sigh, annoyed and clench your pillow close to you, trying to forget his smile. You wonder if he feels the same way about you, but then you think that boys are a different species. You roll on your belly and tuck yourself under your blankets, thinking about finding a way to meet up with him again. You fall asleep stumbling over your thoughts. You dreamt about him that night; his glorious body, his warm touch. You find him atop a hill, standing bravely and looking toward you. You're running towards him as he stretches out his hand. You reach out, coming closer and closer to him until he vanishes into nothing. You wake up that morning, thinking about that dream, angry and distressed.

"Dammit!" You scream.

You make your way to your bathroom. You brush your teeth and take a shower, letting the warm water course down your body, imagining the feeling being Nero's caress. You feel in your spirit that he was the one that you want to lose it to. You wanted him, body and soul. It was torture. You were the type of girl who gets what she wants. You were tough, and willing to carry on with your business, letting no one stand in your way. But Nero, he was different. You had to have him. But you weren't about to go all "psycho bitch" about it. That wasn't your style.

After you got out of the shower, you got dressed in one of your cutest jogger outfits and did your hair. You ate breakfast and grabbed your mace spray, just in case, and stuffed it in your bag along with your iPod and headed out. It was a beautiful day to walk down to the park. It was a bit chilly though so you carried a small jogging jacket. As you arrived at the park, you plugged in your iPod and started to jog. The children on the playground caught your eye as you ran past, their horseplay amusing you. You spot fellow joggers running beside you with their dogs. You pass brisk walkers and enjoy the cool breeze flowing through your hair. Right when you get him off your mind, you spot him, sitting on a nearby park bench, watching the water's flow.

"Oh God!" You say to yourself and slowed down a bit, seeing if he'd recognize you. You try not to look at him, but it was really hard not to since he stood out from the rest of the civilians.

"_?" Nero says, getting your attention.

You smile inside, loving the fact that he recognized you and called out to you.

You stop and look, "Hi Nero." You greet him, walking toward his bench with a bright smile.

"You doin okay?" He spoke, pulling down his right sleeve over his arm and leaning his elbows on his knees. He glanced down at your boobs for a few seconds and quickly looked back up. You loved the attention and pretended like you didn't notice,

"I'm doing fine. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." You smile again, sitting next to him. He turns to you and grins. "Cool. I'm glad." You both stood silent for a few seconds. You broke the silence by giggling.

He begins to laugh with you, a small chuckle; the ones that guys usually do when breaking the awkwardness. You loved it.

"I never thought I'd see you again Mr. Hero." You say, crossing your legs.

"I told you we'd meet again."

"You said MAYBE." You corrected, nudging him a little.

"Yeah, I did." He chuckled again. You could tell he was a little shy around females by the way he spoke. He sounded more aggressive and manly when he was dealing with the rapist. You loved that tone. It drove you crazy with pleasure. But you loved how shy and adorable he was with you, almost saying that he was really into you.

You sat with him for hours and you two began to walk down the trail you normally jogged on. You felt yourself falling in love with him, hoping he was doing the same. You couldn't take the friendly talk anymore and got somewhat dirty,

"You know I think you're hot, right?" Nero turned his head and looked down in your eyes,

"Excuse me?" He said, raising an eyebrow,

"You heard me. I think you're hot."

You had the balls (metaphorically speaking) to stand up for what you wanted and what you wanted was him. Nero blushed and ran his left hand through his silvery locks,

"Uhh… kay?" he smiled. You saw his right hand flashing through his sleeve and giggled,

"You're just so adorable."

He turned a darker shade. "You're not bad lookin' yourself." He said. "But…" he began.

"But what?" you said, shocked inside.

"Please don't say I'm gay." You pray to yourself.

"Kyrie. I'm… She's…" He stuttered.

You put your finger on his mouth.

"Is she your girlfriend?" You ask in a depressed tone.

"Kinda… But we've run into a few problems and we've been separated for a while."

"So you're broken up then?"

"_..." He whines.

"You love her, don't you?" You throw questions at him.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore." He said, his tone changing from the shy, adorable one, to the aggressive vibe.

You lay off the Kyrie talk for the rest of the day. "I knew someone as good lookin' as him wouldn't be single." You say to yourself. But what you want… you get…The sun began to set and the park was going to close.

You grabbed his hands, "Think about it. I would treat you better than she can." You winked. You kept your hand in his devil hand, feeling its warmth. It flashed again as you did this. He nodded and walked you home. As you walked home, you held his hand. He didn't seem to mind, for if he did, he would have told you to stop.

You approached your house, "Thanks for walking with me again." You say, looking into his warm, blue eyes. "No prob…" He started but was interrupted by a forced hug and kiss.

"Mmmmm." He uttered in pleasure as you kept your lips against his. The taste of his lips made you go crazy and his moan made you tremble.

If only you could slip your tongue in just this once… but he pulled away before you could. His eyes widened and he swallowed. You kept your arms to his hard chest, feeling his heart beat harder and faster. He was nervous. And so were you.

"Goodnight." He says finally, staring deeply in your eyes. He clenched you close again, hugging you tightly.

"Goodnight." You say back and he lets you go. You enter your house and peek out the window. Nero stands there looking at your door, contemplating on knocking. But he turns and walks home, slower than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

A/N Hello again, just a continuation. Fill in the blanks with your name/OC blah blah blah, you know the drill. This is the last chapter of this story unless you want more. Please tell me so in the comments. .I'm sorry to all you Kyrie lovers, but I really don't see her as an important character. But I don't HATE her… that much.

Disclaimer: Nero and Kyrie belongs to Capcom

You wake up the next morning, feeling sad and lonely. You continue with your routine of brushing your teeth, showering and eating. But you decided not to head outside today since it was raining and there was really no point in going out anyway. So you sat down and began to play some Sudoku while listening to some music dressed in some lounge clothing. You finished three puzzles within 10 minutes and then pulled out your crossword puzzle book. When you opened to the next unfinished puzzle, entitled 'beautiful things', the letters "N" "E" "R" "O" caught your eye as they lined up at the top of the puzzle. You sighed and shut the activity book. While you glance out your living room window, you see the rain slap against it and slide down against the pane.

A few hours later, you find yourself bored, flipping through the TV channels, finding nothing interesting on. You hated to lie around the house. It made you feel lazy. But you soon find yourself falling asleep to the news; the last thing you heard was that the rain was going to continue through the weekend. "Great." You say to yourself, bundling with a couch pillow.

You slept for several hours until you heard a knock at your door. You popped up quickly and looked at the clock on your wall; it was 7:56p.m. You stretch and drag yourself from your couch, yawning softly. You heard the knock again, a little louder than last time. "Coming. Coming." You call out, unlocking the door and opening it. You find Nero standing on the other side, drenched.

"Hi." He greeted in a husky tone, water coursing down his face,

"Oh, hey." You smile, staring at his soaked body.

He looked good wet and you couldn't stop staring, "Oh… Come in." you invited him in and closed the door. He tracked water in your house, but you didn't mind.

"Let me take your coat. Go ahead and have a seat." You smiled, taking his coat and hanging it on your coat rack. "Thanks." He smiled, rubbing his devil arm through his hair then sitting in the corner chair.

"What are you doing here this late?" you ask handing him a towel.

"Kyrie kicked me out. I tried to fix things up with her but it only added more fuel to the fire. I have no where else to go and she has my keys to my place. You were the closest so… I'm sorry to come bargin' in like this." He explained, wiping his face dry from the rain.

"She kicked you out AND has your keys? What a bitch." You gasp, feeling sympathetic.

He nodded, looking at the ground and sighed.

"Well… you can stay here for as long as you need, okay?" you smile, rubbing his broad shoulders,

"You're a little tense."

"Yeah. I haven't gotten much sleep in the past few days. And I have a rough job." He responds, holding his head down, letting you massage him.

You enjoyed caressing his wet, hard body. His moans of pleasure arouse you, "Mmmm. A little… lower." You exhaled sensually and moved your hands down his back. His arm glowed a yellowish light and a small ring sound came from it.

"How much do you love Kyrie?" you ask. He didn't answer, "Nero?" you call.

He breathed a little heavier than before. You lean over and look him in the face. He fell asleep that fast, "Poor thing." you smile and lay him down on the couch, throwing a blanket over him. "Goodnight." You whisper, moving a piece of hair out of his face. His arm dimmed as you walked away.

You left him in the living room and went to yours. You weren't very sleepy because of that long nap you took. "Bored outta my mind now." You sigh; fiddling with the stuffed animals your grandma couldn't stop sending you. You sat with a stuffed rabbit and played with its ears until you fell asleep around midnight. The next morning, you woke and before doing your routine, you peek in the living room and see Nero, still asleep on the couch. You continue to your bathroom and do the usual.

But since you were so focused on him, you forgot your clothes in your bedroom. "Dammit!" you say to yourself as you wrap yourself in your towel. You crept to the door and slowly opened it. Nero was awake and standing over by the window, watching the rain pour. You step out and head for your room, stubbing your toe on the doorway and yelp in pain.

"Ouch! Shit!" Nero turns to see if you're okay and his jaw drops.

"Oh… good morning." You smile, water dripping to the floor, "G-good morning, _." He responds, trying not to drool. His eyes shift and study your curves like a canvas. You limp to your room and close the door. You noticed how he gawked over you and you say to yourself, "He's all mine."

After you got dressed, you come back out of your room,

"Did you want a shower? I have a brand new toothbrush in there that I didn't open yet. You can have it I guess."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna…"

"Just go. Make yourself at home." you interrupt, handing him another towel and a change of clothes,

"They're my ex's, I hope you can fit them."

He looked at them, then at you, "I guess this is paying me back for saving you, huh?" he smiled, taking the towel and throwing it across his shoulder and holding the change of clothes in his devil arm.

"What would you like for breakfast?" you ask him, walking to the kitchen,

"It doesn't matter. Whatever you want." He responds, stepping towards the bathroom. Your friends and family always told you, "A way to a man's heart, is through his stomach." And you could cook very well.

Nero came out of the bathroom right when you were finished cooking with the towel on his head and the sweat pants you gave him on. He was shirtless.

"Hey. Your boyfriend's shirt was too small." He said, rubbing the towel through his hair then throwing it back.

You were in eye candy heaven. Water slid down his neck and traced his chest and stomach indentions and the droplets disappeared into his belly button. His body was amazing.

"…Oh, I'm sorry. He didn't have as many muscles as you. He was wimpy." You shake your head, getting yourself out of a trance.

"Here, sit down. Breakfast is ready." You smiled, placing his plate in front of him and a glass of orange juice.

You had made yourselves scrambled eggs, sausage and toast. Everything was made perfectly. "Don't want your eggs to get cold." You say with a smile.

He began to shovel the food in his fork and inhale it all in a matter of seconds then guzzling his orange juice down in a heartbeat.

"I guess you were hungry. Or do you always do that?" you giggle.

Nero wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Just showing my appreciation

"So? How much do you really love Kyrie?" you ask, sipping some of your orange juice.

"Back on this subject again, are we?" he sighed, "Well, I don't know anymore. Why?"

"Just wondering." You shrug. He smiled and held your hand from across the table.

"I wanna say thank you for what you've done for me."

"It's no problem. I… really like you, Nero. Like… a lot." You giggled, blushing a little.

He chuckled a bit and flashed a little grin.

The ground began to rumble. "What's going on?" you exclaim.

"Hide! NOW!" Nero exclaimed, the aggressive, manly tone, returned.

He let go of your hand and you obeyed his words and took cover in the nearest closet. You worried if he'll be okay and panicked for your safety as well. He headed out in the rain with nothing but his gray sweatpants and boots, carrying his sword with his handgun in the back of his pants. A barrage of demons sprung out of the street like an erupting volcano. "Let's rock!" He grinned and stood in a fighting position. The demons rushed forward, splashing mud all over Nero,

"C'mon, I just got out of the shower." Nero sighed and held them all back with one swing of his arm. You couldn't stand the suspense and came out of the closet and peeked out the window, seeing Nero battling the ravaging beasts of hell. "What are you?" You say to yourself. He gives out a warriors wail and revved up his sword, battling hordes of demons at a time. Seeing him in action entertained you and aroused you for some reason. His muddy body only added to the masculinity he portrayed. After a few minutes, the infestation was taken care of. He stopped all the demons before they could destroy their surroundings. Nero panted and walked back towards your house. You opened the door and greeted him.

"You do this for a living?"

"Yeah. Get's my blood pumpin'… um… can I use your shower again?" He laughed,

"Sure. Be my guest, darlin'." You grin. You run to find some more of your ex's clothes.

You find another pair of black sweatpants and a wife beater, hoping he would fit this. "Thanks." He grins and heads for the bathroom again, trying not to track mud. After a few hours, you both sat on the couch together and you place your hand on his. He looks at you and blushes a little, rubbing his nose again,

"Did you ever… with Kyrie?" you ask, gesturing your hands in an obscene manner.

He laughed, "No. She wanted to save it for marriage." His expression changed from bright and humorous to somewhat annoyed.

"I used to believe that way. But if you really love someone… you can hold it in only but so long." You say in a sensual manner, crossing your legs and doing flirty motions.

Nero blushed and looked down. He felt his pants getting a bit tighter and his arm glowed a golden color again. His heart began to beat faster,

"I….I guess so." He stuttered, crossing his legs as well, hiding his erection.

"Have you ever masturbated?" you ask.

He turned a brighter red, "Do you use your left or your right? I'm just wondering."

"Is that any of your business?" He smiled, blushing still.

You smile and lick your lips, moving his leg back to where he had it and straddled him, crossing your arms around his neck and looking at him in his wild eyes. You never had sex before and neither did he, but you studied how to turn a man on and it was working brilliantly. You felt his hands nervously grope your butt, he panted nervously and gulped. You push yourself against his lips. You kept them locked for half a minute or so. Nero muffled and parted his lips, entering his tongue into your mouth. This was his first time trying this since Kyrie didn't allow tongue until intimacy after marriage. He pulled his face back and looked at you in the eye again.

"Are you sure about this? Cuz once it's gone, it's gone." He says in a serious tone.

"I'm sure. I want to give myself to you and only you, Nero." You respond, grinding back and forth against his hardening groin, slowly.

He gasped loudly and shut his eyes tight. "Let's go to my room." You smile, taking his devil bringer hand and guiding him to your bedroom.

You close the door and lay him down gently on your bed. You straddle him again and he took off your tank top slowly, trembling a little. He began to tug at your sweatpants, wanting so much to take them off. You let him take them off and you pull off his wife beater that he surprisingly could fit and run your hands down his hard, hot chest, feeling his heart palpitations. Your heart was beating as hard as his, anxious to continue with your first time. His eyes locked on yours the whole time, begging you to continue to take your clothes off.

You stood up and took off your bra, slowly and shyly, then smiled as you began to remove your panties. He stared with an eager look in his eye. You were ready to be deflowered and it was with a man you entirely loved. You thought you would never fall in love this quickly, but he was everything you dreamed of. He was handsome, strong, caring, sensitive, and brave; all that you wanted in a man. Nero fit the description perfectly. You come over and grab the lining of his sweatpants and slowly pulled them off. Nero began to breathe calmly and he lifted himself up for you to finish taking them off of his perfect body. He sat up in a sitting position and then looked at you. He began to grow harder, and you bit your lip trying to position your hand right on it. When you finally grab it, you squeezed it a little, making Nero wince and his knees buckle.

"Sorry." You apologize and began to move your hand up and down, feeling it throb in your hand. He was a nice size; about 8 inches or so. He gasped heavily and cocked his head back slightly. He grunted as you moved faster. His hand glowed some more, changing different colors as you pinched the head of his penis. You began to lick him for a few seconds, and then start to suck. You experiment with how deep you could take him and you amaze yourself, taking in more than half of his size. "Mmmnnuughhh." He gasps shutting his eyes again.

You take him out of your mouth and you get on top of him. He wraps his left hand around your waist and uses his devil bringer to situate his penis, preparing to penetrate you. As he entered you, you both moan with ecstasy. He grunted as he pushed himself in deeper,

"Mmmm…. It… feels…so weird." You moan, moving your body up and down faster. You clenched your body closer to his and wrapped your arms around his back, letting him bounce you.

"Oh my God!" You moan, shutting your eyes tight.

You finally got him where you wanted him. It's a dream come true. Nero began to sweat and breathe heavier. He stopped pumping into you and removed himself. He laid you on your back and ran his hand up your thigh to your breasts. He put himself between your legs and rammed himself in again, clenching your sheets with his devil arm, ripping through the mattress. He brought his lips to yours again and kissed you while he thrusts. He did so in a hard and fast manner, bashing the bed against the wall, making you scream his name and rip into his back. He moaned with pain and continued with you. You tore so deep into his skin, he began to bleed. His demon blood slithered down his back and down your fingers, seeping under your fingernails as well. "Ugh! FUCK!" Nero screamed, combining the pain along with the pleasure, giving him an ultimate orgasm.

"Yes Nero! YES! NERO! NEROOOO!" you scream, enjoying every moment.

His eyes turned red but he didn't trigger. The last thing he wanted to do was scare you. He closed them tight, fighting hard. You screamed your loudest that night, tightening your vaginal muscles around his member, making him cum.

"Oh my God… Oh my God." Nero said in between breaths.

"….Nero. Mmmm." You gasped, feeling him fill you up. He pulled himself out and lie next to you. His arm dimmed back to normal and he wrapped it around you, pulling you close to him. He nuzzled his face in your hair and whispered,

"I love you _."

You smiled, "I love you too." You held your ear to his chest, hearing his heart beat, falling asleep to its lullaby.

The next morning, you woke up first and saw the damage he did to your mattress and the damage you did to his back. You felt a little bad for what you did and shook him back and forth to wake him up. He opened his eyes and turned towards you.

He smiled, "Hi."

"Are you okay?" you ask, pointing to his back. "Yeah. Nothing big. I'll be okay." He responded, rubbing his eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you… a demon?" you ask in a serious tone.

He looked up, "If I am, would you still love me for who I am?" He asked a question in return.

"I'll always love you, Nero." You respond. He looked at his devil arm,

"I am. But _, just know that I will always love you no matter what. A devil can love. And… I love you." He said seriously, leaning over to kiss you. You kept yourself close to him. He whispered something again,

"And I would do anything… for you."


End file.
